Every Breath You Take
by BrazenSask
Summary: AU. When a threatening figure from Scarlett's past closes in, will she be prepared for it?
1. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer: I don't G. or any of the characters. My imagination simply borrows them from time to time.

This is an Alternate universe story.

Chapter 1 - Every breath you take:

--------------------------------------------

Scarlett grinned happily as she walked into the front door of her family's colonial home, her brother Brian on her heels.

"Dad, you should have seen it! My little Shay can still throw an awesome curveball!" With his praise her older brother tilted the Atlanta Braves baseball cap down over his sister's eyes and clapped her on the back with a little more force than necessary.

Scarlett managed not to wince as his big hand managed to whack her right on a barely starting to heal, ugly bruise she received last week in a skirmish with some Cobra troops.

But , she supposed, an ugly bruise was preferable to the bullet hole she would have had if Snake eyes hadn't shoved her to the ground, out of the path of a Viper's gun.

She had attempted to thank him later, but the silent commando had only shot her a reprimanding look, she assumed for not getting out of the way herself, and walked away.

She seemed to have a knack for annoying the man, which mystified her as she never went out of her way to prick the man's ire. She shook off her thoughts as her dad grabbed the equipment bag full of bats, balls and gloves from her shoulder.

"All right, you two, dinner is almost ready, so go clean up so we can eat."

Brian started charging up the stairs two at a time, "Dibs on the bathroom!"

Scarlett chased after him, "Bri, if you fart in there, so help me!"

About an hour later, they finished up eating and were visiting in the living room with some coffee and talked as they waited for the evening news to start.

"So Sean and some buddies went on a road trip to California to watch Atlanta State play S.C.U., and Frank is out on a showboating trip with his girlfriend and some other friends?"

"Yup. They left poor, pitiful me behind, alone, unloved,…Hey!!"

Scarlett grinned after the pillow she threw at his head, "Oh give me a break! You just couldn't stand missing my visit, I'll get my hands on those other two later."

"Yeah, sure. Say, any of those army bums hitting on my baby sister yet?"

"Please, I've worked so hard at getting them to respect me I don't think they realize I'm a girl. I am also perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Totally unbidden, her thoughts took her to a time when she couldn't and she barely stopped from shuddering. No one on the Joe team knew just why she had started her martial arts training so hard at the age of 14, indeed it was a painful memory she'd just as soon put behind her.

They continued chatting until a news report caught their attention.

"According to the preliminary reports, the riot at Atlanta State Prison is involving around 45 - 50 inmates housed in the Maximum Security Wing where many murderers, rapists, gang members and other violent offenders are housed…"

Brian was tense and asked their father, "Dad, isn't that where..?"

"Aye. It is."

"…Details are sketchy at this time, but SWAT is already, regaining some order and pushing back the rioters. More details as they develop."

Scarlett managed to maintain a calm façade even though her heart was pounding wildly. As her father and brother cleared up the coffee and headed into the kitchen, her mother scooted closer to her on the couch.

"Shana, are you okay honey? I know that report dredged up some bad memories."

"I'm fine, Mom. It's been a long time since I thought about that night. It just caught me off guard, that's all."

Her mother gave her a gentle smile, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks,but I should turn in, I've got to head back early tomorrow. Good night, Mom."

"Good night sweetheart."

Maureen O'Hara watched her daughter climb the stairs and knew that none of them would sleep easily that night.

Indeed, the next morning after a night of tossing, turning and nightmares, left dark evidence under Scarlett's eyes as she returned to base. She entered to see Hawk talking to Stalker and Snake Eyes.

Stalker noticed her exhausted appearance and asked jokingly, "Up late partying with hometown buddies, Red?"

"Not hardly. I had a hard time getting to sleep last night. I guess too many years of regulation beds and my body doesn't know how to handle comfort."

Although delivered with a careless shrug, at least one set of eyes in the room took in the tense set of her slender shoulders and the haunted look in her aquamarine eyes. Those eyes continued to watch her out of curiosity. His suspicions were confirmed a few moments later when Scarlet answered a call on her cell.

"Dad? What's up?"

"He's out Shana. He escaped last night."


	2. It's All Coming back To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own G.. Sigh.

Chapter 2 - It's All Coming Back To Me

--------------------------------------------------

He's out Shana. He escaped last night."

Scarlett went white and nausea reared up so fast she had to swallow hard to keep from getting sick.

"Dad, listen to me. I want you, Mom, and Brian to quickly pack a few things and head for Aunt Tracey's in

Tallahassee. Let Barry know what's happening and take out cash so you don't leave a paper trail. Call Sean and Frank and tell them to stay where they are. Everybody is to lay low until I call and let you know it's safe. I'll befine, Dad. I'm not as helpless as he remembers. I love you too, I'll call you later. Be safe."

As her shaky hands closed her phone, she turned to see Hawk and Stalker looking at her with confusion and worry on their faces. Snake Eyes remained, as always, unreadable.

She slumped in a chair and explained, "His name is Craig Jarvis. He moved to Atlanta with his family when I was 14 and he started at my school. He was shy, so to be nice, I invited him to a night of pizza and bowling with a group of friends."

" The evening started off pleasant enough, and he seemed to be opening up a bit, then I noticed he was spending a lot of time staring at me. Every time I turned around he was watching me more and more intently and it started to really creep me out. I pulled him off to the side and told him that I wasn't looking for a boyfriend and he was making me uncomfortable. He immediately became defensive and irrational, calling me a whore and a tease, screaming I'd led him on. He was completely nuts. Luckily, my brother Brian was there with his buddies and heard the commotion, and when Craig saw Brian coming at him he left."

Snake Eyes watched as she clenched her hands together to stop them from shaking as she continued.

"I was a little shaken up but didn't think about it much more, until later that night when I was woken up at about one o'clock by him on top of me trying to rip my pyjamas off."

Stalker muttered, "Jesus Christ."

"My brother heard me scream and ran into my room to help me. In the struggle he stabbed Brian in the thigh and ran off. I was lucky to have my brother there. The 13 year old girl he ran into later that night wasn't. The police caught him running away from where he'd raped and strangled a 13 year old girl just 4 blocks from my house. She was a redhead, about my height and build. The psychologist figured that's why he picked her, because he could pretend she was me. I testified at his trial, with him continually disrupting that I was his, he would come for me, it never ended. In his mind we were in love and the rest of the world is trying to keep us apart."

"What happened to this creep?"

"He was sentenced to life with no parole, but that wasn't the end of it. He was a very good computer hacker and he's sent me letters over the years, even finding me at military bases, his obsession is still very much alive. I'm not worried for myself, I can take care of myself, I'm scared he'll try to get his hands on my family and hurt them to draw me out."

Hawk laid his hand on her shoulder, "You've done the right thing keeping your family safe. You think he'll be able to find you here?"

Scarlett ran a hand through her hair, "I honestly don't know, Hawk. But he seems to have an uncanny knack for tracking people down. His parents are very wealthy and they are very much in denial about their son's problems. They'll give him money, passports, whatever he wants. My dad will let the detective in charge of his case know what is going on and he'll set surveillance on them. Until I hear from him all I can do is wait."

Hawk nodded, "I'll keep your duty load light until this is over, you let me know if you need anything."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Stalker followed Hawk from the room about half an hour later, and Snake Eyes was about to follow them when he heard Scarlett's cell phone ring. He paused, in case it was news about Jarvis, although why he cared was something he preferred not to think of right now.

Scarlett frowned as she saw her home number on her call display and answered, "Dad, why are you guys still there, you should be on the road by now!"

"Hello, my love."

Snake Eyes new something was horribly wrong when he saw all color drain from Scarlett's face and her next words confirmed it.

"What do you want, Craig?"

"Where are you pet? I've missed you so much. I won't let them keep us apart. No one will tell me where you are. The stubborn old man wouldn't tell me, I just couldn't make him understand."

A cold knot settled in Scarlett's stomach at his words as comprehension dawned in her mind, 'Oh no.'

"Craig, what did you do?"

"If he would have only told me where you were, I wouldn't have had to hurt him, he gave me no choice."

"Craig, listen to me, no one knows where I am, don't hurt anyone else, it'll just get you in more trouble. Please turn yourself in."

"I can't do that, Darling. I have to be with you, I can't let you go, I'll find you."

Scarlett hung up the phone and turned it off and Snake Eyes watched helplessly as she sank to the floor and began to sob. "Oh God, he killed him, and for nothing. That's two people dead because of me."

Snake Eyes surprised Scarlett and himself by kneeling in front of her and signing, "Don't think that. You are not to blame for his sickness. You cannot hold yourself responsible for what he has done."

The heart he thought had long ago had turned to stone began to break as Scarlett looked up at him and he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He killed Burt,, he was 78 years old and was our neighbour since before I was born. He bounced me on his knee when I was little. He was the sweetest old man I've ever met and now he's dead!"

She started to sob again, swallowed by grief for the senseless murder of a sweet old man.

Slowly, tentatively, Snake Eyes curved his arms around her shaking body and pulled her close. She tensed for a moment, then chose not to fight but instead tucked her head under his chin and let her grief pour from her in a flood of tears.

He rocked her gently, and slowly. Scarlett even felt warm puffs of hair against her ear, as though the silent man was trying to whisper words of comfort to her. After what felt like hours, she exhausted herself and fell asleep in his arms.

He nearly panicked but slowly and with infinite carefulness, he stood, picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room. Unsure what to do with her, he decided to take her to her quarters and he set her down on her bed, pulling a quilt up and over her.

He then stood back and looked at her. Purely out of reflex (or so he told himself), he reached out and brushed a coppery curl away from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

He decided at that moment that this woman was under his protection. He would let nothing and no one harm her.

Period.


	3. Hot N' Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just wish I did.

Chapter 3- Hot N' Cold

-----------------------------

Scarlett woke up to the sensation of her foot being shaken.

"Scarlett? Scarlett are you ok?"

She opened her eyes to see Doc standing there with a look of concern on his face, and was startled to find herself in her room.

'How did I get here' she thought silently. The last thing she remembered was the call from Craig, realizing Burt was dead, and then crying while…

…Snake Eyes held her.

'Oh God, of all people, the one she seemed to annoy on a daily basis. But he seemed so tender and caring last night, like he really cared.'

Doc spoke up, "Hawk told me what happened. He called the detective on your cell phone and they found your neighbor, I'm sorry but they couldn't save him. His wife was out at the time, so she's okay but obviously very shaken."

Scarlett closed her eyes briefly, "Poor Elsie. They'd been together for 52 years and still held hands everywhere they went."

Doc gave her a moment, "The cops found your family house ransacked, he'd gone through every nook and cranny, every scrap of paper, computer files,…"

"He wouldn't have found anything, my family is far too careful about that. That's why he went after Burt. All in all, I should have time to prepare."

"For what? You don't think he can find you, this is a top secret base! Most of the Pentagon doesn't know we're here."

"He'll find me, he always does. But he remembers me as a helpless 14 year old, so he's in for a big surprise."

Doc was surprised at the icy edge in her voice and the steely determination in her eyes. He knew scarlett was tough, but wow.

Scarlett asked again, "How did Hawk find out about the phone call anyway?"

"Snake Eyes told him."

Scarlett looked pensive, "He was surprising. I never would have expected him to stick around while I was crying, much less hold and comfort me."

Doc smirked and spoke in that oh-so-annoying know-it-all tone, "Hardly the actions of someone who supposedly doesn't like you."

Scarlett smiled slightly, "Okay, you have a small point. Maybe he's just one of those guys who can't handle seeing a woman cry."

"Or some deeper reason."

Scarlett gaped at him, "Are you on crack!? What, he comforted me because he's in love with me!?"

Doc shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

"I think you better check those tanks of nitrous oxide in sick bay, one of them must be leaking and gassing your brain."

Doc responded, "Fine, you want logic? Then one:"

He started counting off on his fingers,

" If he didn't care, why would he stay with you during and after that call?

Two: Why would he hold you while you cried?

Three: After you fell asleep, why would he go to the trouble of picking you up and carrying you all the way to your room and tucking you in.

Four: Get this, Hawk gets a call from brass that the team is to go out by the coast for maneuvers or something for the next few days. Hawk decides you should stay behind on base with one other person and Snake Eyes insists he be the one to stay with you."

Scarlett was floored, "Really!? He wants to stay with me? Why?"

"You'll have to ask him. You'll have plenty of time, being on this base together for 3-4 days. Alone" The last was delivered with waggling eyebrows.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Oh give your imagination a rest will you?"

She tried to keep her tone playful, but inside her thoughts were racing and her pulse was pounding. Three or four DAYS alone with him? Why this sudden interest in her? Hopefully she'd be able to figure things out in a few days, including the biggest mystery of all.

Snake Eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few hours on base were uneventful, mostly because Scarlett stayed in her room.

Finally, after 15 minutes of trying to read page 68 of her book, she tossed it down with a sigh of exasperation. "Oh, this is stupid! Stop being such a little ninny and just go talk to the man! Everyone has him built up to be this scary, deadly wraith and you're hiding from him!"

After standing and taking a deep breath, she ventured out to find her reluctant companion. It didn't take long as he was right where she thought he'd be, monitoring the base's outer perimeter cameras until the green shirt that was left behind got in to watch them.

She saw his body tense slightly as she entered the room. He'd heard her, but didn't bother turning to look at her.

" Has everybody else left yet?" She winced as her voice started out as a squeak.

A single nod answered her and she sighed quietly, 'Okay, obviously conversation won't come easily here.'

"Umm, why don't you go get something to eat and I'll take a turn until the tech guy gets here."

He stood, and without acknowledging her further, headed for the door.

"Snake Eyes?"

He paused, and looked over his shoulder, waiting.

"I… I just wanted to thank you, for this morning, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

For a moment he didn't move, and then slowly nodded a couple of times, then he left.

Scarlett flopped into the chair and let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. What the Hell was wrong with her?

She wasn't a scared, naïve little teenager anymore and yet this silent, complex man had her coming apart at the seams. In his wildest dreams, Craig never made her come unglued like this. She seemed to desperately want Snake Eyes' approval. For him to look at her with something other than indifference or annoyance.

Well, maybe this was an opportunity to at least make friends with the man.

Struck with a newfound purpose, she sat back and thought about how to win over the man she'd decided was going to be her new friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later when she got her first chance.

At about 11pm Scarlett entered the mess hall kitchen and set about boiling some water for tea. After adding her tea bag, she sat down with a novel and read while her tea steeped.

After a couple of moments she sensed someone behind her. Her reflexes kicked in and she nearly flew out of her chair and spun around, knocking her book off the table in the process.

The book never hit the floor, instead a black glove clad hand caught it.

"Snake Eyes! God, you scared me! I thought you'd gone to bed."

She reached out for the book and was rapidly embarrassed when, instead of handing it back, he lifted the book to his visor and inspected the cover.

Her embarrassment morphed into complete mortification as Snake Eyes discovered one of her secrets; her addiction to smutty romance novels, complete with corny title and corny picture on the front of a half naked woman clinging to the leg of a half naked, Fabio-esque man.

After taking a good long look at the cover, Snake Eyes lifted his head to look at her and she could swear he was quirking an eyebrow at her.

Her cheeks burning and wishing the earth would open up and swallow her up, she grabbed the book. "Don't give me that look, you probably have a stack of Playboys in your room. Besides, I'm a red blooded female and since I don't live any smut, I read about it."

She nearly slapped her hands over her mouth. 'What the Hell had possessed her to say that to him?'

Then he produced a pad of paper and pen and wrote, "I don't believe that."

What did he mean by that? Redirecting his attention, she surprised him by using sign language to reply. "Let me save you some work"

He was taken aback for a moment, then responded in sign language, "You sign?"

She smiled brightly and inwardly sighed thanking goodness for the subject change. "My best friend growing up was deaf, she taught me and I became very good at it. Now we can talk without you getting writer's cramp."

He was hesitant but signed back, "That will be… nice."

"Would you like some tea? The water should still be hot."

He nodded and she poured him a cup. Then he signed, "Goodnight." and left.

She called out a goodnight to him, smothering disappointment he hadn't stayed when it occurred to her that he'd have to take off his mask to drink his tea. He obviously wasn't comfortable enough with her yet for that.

Oh well. Give it time. She'd chip away at that wall he'd built around himself.


	4. Taking Chances

Disclaimer: Not Mine, blah,blah,blah.

This chapter doesn't quite contain lemons yet, more like a lemon drop. Real lemony goodness later

"Hey Brian, are Mom and Dad back yet?"

"They just called from Grandma's cabin. I guess Uncle Jeff and Aunt Pauline are there for a visit too. They're spending the night out there and they'll all come back tomorrow for a few days."

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey Squirt, you okay? That guy freaked you out didn't he?"

"I'm okay, Bri. He just took me by surprise is all, I didn't expect him to act like that."

Her brother's eyes were hard, "Well, I'll be watching him closely, but I want you to tell me if he doesn't leave you alone. He tries something like that again and he won't know what hit him."

She smiled wryly at him, "My hero."

He grabbed her head under his armpit, giving her a noogie and then farting for good measure as she squealed and squirmed.

"Goodnight Brat!"

"Goodnight Butt Breath!"

Later, as she slept:

She couldn't breathe. Something was crushing her.

Her eyes snapped open and she was stunned to see Craig straddling her, trying to tear open her pink pajama top off.

The look in his eyes was glazed and wild , and she opened her mouth, the noise coming out as first a garbled screech and soon built to a horrific scream.

The scream carried through as Scarlett woke up, drenched in a cold sweat and trembling.

With shaking hands she pushed the covers off, noticing she must have thrashed so wildly in her sleep that she actually tore one of the straps of the pajama top and the neckline had dipped so low her breast was almost exposed on that side.

She had just turned on her bedside lamp when her door crashed open and a man ran in.

She stared in shock at the apparition before her. Tall, beautifully muscled, without being bulky, powerful and lethal. He was shirtless and his upper body and arms were riddled with scars from old battle wounds.

His hair a rich golden blonde, thick and wavy. There was terrible scarring along his face, but the structure of his face was hard and chiseled, all planes and angles. It was his eyes that caught and held her attention.

They were a pale, silvery grey. Eerily beautiful. And those unearthly eyes were scanning the room warily, before settling back on her questioningly.

Simply by process of elimination, she knew who it was, "Snake Eyes. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"What happened? Why were you screaming?" He signed

Scarlett shook her head, emotionally exhausted and more than a little embarrassed. "Night terror. Haven't had one for years, not since the whole mess with Jarvis. I guess everything going on dredged them up again. I'll be fine. I'm so sorry about that."

She went to stand up, forgetting how weak night terrors left her and her knees buckled, causing her to pitch forward, right into Snake Eyes' hard body.

He caught her around the waist and upper back and steadied her, before leaning back slightly to look at her.

His silvery gaze traveled from her nearly exposed breast swelling over the top of her pajamas, and when his gaze locked with her dazed one, she caught feel the heat in that gaze.

Heat and desire. Oh my.

He freed his hands for a moment and signed, "Stop apologizing to me, there is no need."

Then his thumb lightly brushed the corner of her mouth.

All of the sudden, she had to know. "Why did you ask to be the one to stay with me? Why do you care?"

He was still for a moment, as if unsure of how to respond, then his head lowered and his mouth began to lightly brush hers, gently, so gently it brought tears to her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and the action pressed her chest into his and he groaned low in his throat.

Then, slowly, he began to lower her to her bed and she felt one of those strong hands cup her breast…

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a groan of frustration. 'Are you freakin' kidding me!'

That was a first, a night terror and erotic dream all in one.

Wonderful.

When the Hell had her thoughts turned from being his friend to …THAT!"

Maybe it was the way her dreams saw the sensuality in him, the way he moved, those eyes, that body… STOP IT!! Aargh! 'I want him to like me, but not that much.'

Or did she. Mentally slapping herself, she tugged on a robe and went to make some warm milk to soothe her jangled nerves.

A few moments later she would wonder why, on a base this size, the two people in the main building always seemed to end up in the same room. She walked into the mess hall and of course , he was there.

Kneeling in the corner, shirtless, surrounded by a circle of candles, breathing deeply, meditating then.

Scarlett had to stifle a gasp as she saw his hair was the same wavy gold it had been in her dream and she wanted desperately to know if the rest of her dream was accurate too.

She impressed herself by sounding fairly casual, "Sorry to disturb you Snake Eyes. Couldn't you sleep either?"

He visibly startled as she spoke and stood up, being careful to keep his back to her and began to frantically look for something. Then it came to her, he didn't have his mask with him.

Pushing forward, she kept talking, approaching the man who now stood with his face in a dark corner. "Snake Eyes, it's okay, you don't need to hide yourself from me."

She stepped closer, needing to see him. He turned viciously away from her, turning his face further into the shadows and sharply trying to wave her away.

"Snake Eyes, please, you can trust me, you don't need to hide."

He stood there tense and angry, obviously realizing she wasn't going to leave him alone until she saw him. Fine, she wanted to see him so bad, he'd give her what she wanted.

Scarlett squeaked in shock as he suddenly whipped around to face her and came at her hard and quick, backing her against the wall and closing in where he slammed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, then leaning in so she could get a good close look at his horror of a face.

Scarlett tried to calm the wild hammering of her heart as those silver eyes from her dream glared at her, just inches from her face. The look in his eyes a mixture of anger and fear so intense his arms trembled.

She took a deep breath and then looked the enraged warrior right in the eyes, "Are you trying to shock me? Would you like me to faint now or shall I scream first?"

His eyes narrowed and a muscle ticked in his jaw, but he didn't move his hands.

Scarlett was becoming pretty angry herself, which was making for an explosive combination. "Why are you so determined to drive everyone away? One minute you act like as though you actually care about me, the next minute you're acting like you wouldn't spit on me if I were on fire! I don't get you! If you want nothing to do with me, fine, tell me and I'll leave you alone. But if you do want something, what else can I say but put up or shut..!"

Her last word was swallowed as his mouth crashed down on hers.

This kiss was nothing like the soft, gentle one in her dream. This was a stamp of pure emotion. All of the pent up anger, fear, lust and frustration poured into a kiss of possession. He was trying to mark her at the same time he was trying to drive her away.

Just as she thought her legs would buckle, he broke away and with shaking hands signed to her, "Go back to your room and lock the door."

Still in a daze, she asked, "Why?"

"Because if you stay, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right here against the wall."

Amazed her legs still worked, she fled the room and didn't stop running until she closed her door and locked it.

.God.

She lifted her shaking hands to her tingling, swollen lips. She never new a simple kiss could be so blatantly sexual. She had never, ever, been kissed like that. Her mind was reeling from his warning.

Totally unbidden, images started swirling in her brain, her imagination coming up with scenarios that would make a porn star blush.

It was going to be a long night, but they definitely needed to talk tomorrow.


	5. I Know You Want Me

Disclaimer: Can't I just pretend they're mine? Yeah, yeah, not mine. (Damn it)

Remember that lemony goodness I promised? Well pucker up folks, it's a tart one!

Chapter 5: I Know You Want Me

------------------------------------------

Snake Eyes entered the kitchen area with some trepidation the next morning, and was somewhat relieved to find Scarlett talking on her phone to Hawk.

Once she hung up she couldn't seem to find her voice for a moment and she wouldn't look at him.

"Hawk was talking to the lead detective and it seems Jarvis stole some of Burt's credit cards. The activity points to him heading this way. Hawk thinks I should leave, but that won't solve anything. I am going to stay and face him."

There was more, he knew it, there was a reason she wouldn't look at him.

"I want you to go join the team. I don't want you here."

She tried not to jump when his hand clamped around her wrist and she lifted her eyes to face him for the first time since he walked in.

He'd left his mask off, apparently thinking after last night to wear it around her was redundant. And now the full force of that quicksilver gaze was on her.

He was furious, his anger making his silver eyes go smoky and they were boring into her eyes, demanding an explanation.

"It's not because of last night if that's what you think. I'm tired of Jarvis hurting others to get to me. If he finds me here alone with a man he'll assume…"

His angry signing cut her off, "He'll assume we're what? Lovers? We nearly were last night! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you last night?!"

Now she was mad, "Don't treat me like an infant, Damn you! You know the Big, Bad Wolf routine is getting really old! Aren't you man enough to make good on your wild threats?!"

His gaze darkened dangerously and he signed slowly as he advanced on her, "You're playing with fire, little girl."

Scarlett's eyes widened as she backed up. Realizing she had indeed played with fire and was about to get burned.

He didn't stop until he was pressed into her body, her chest mashed against hers, his legs trapping hers until there wasn't an inch of space between them. There was a moment of them just staring at each other, a deep breath, two.

Then she gasped as their mouths fused together, electric and hot. He gripped one hand in the hair at the back of her neck and its mate grabbed her bottom.

Of their own volition, Scarlett's hands took to roaming the hard planes of his chest and stomach, even fluttering across the front of his growing erection.

He groaned low in his throat, a sound that was half growl and half purr, and his mouth moved to her throat, kissing, nibbling and licking his way across her neck and collarbone. His one hand managed to push her black yoga pants off her hips and down, removing the offending barrier from her soft skin.

Scarlett let out an aroused little gasp as both of his hands grabbed her hips and lifted her until her bottom rested on the countertop behind her. She squirmed impatiently while watching his strong hands working her t-shirt up and off of her.

As soon as they were exposed, his mouth descended on her breasts, stroking and suckling through the pink lace of her favourite Victoria's Secret bra, her panting and moaning spurring him on.

He pushed her legs apart and settled himself in the cradle of her thighs. Lightning shot through her core as she rubbed herself on the hardness pushing at her and in response he stroked her through the damp lace, and a keening moan of need escaped her.

The moan fractured into a screeching cry as his deft fingers pushed the soaked material aside and pushed one finger into her slick core, stroking gently at first, then with more pressure and speed..

He had moved the cups of her bra aside and latched onto her nipple and he began a rhythm of suckling and stroking in and out that were driving Scarlett out of her mind.

She bucked her hips, desperately trying to take his fingers deeper, wanting, needing, more.

Then his thumb found the tiny bundle of nerves and stars exploded behind her eyes and she screamed her release.

He was kissing her tenderly as she came back down to earth and she saw he was still fully dressed.

She saw his length straining against his pants and she asked, concerned, "What about you?"

Would he really punish himself by giving her that kind of pleasure while completely denying himself? A look in his eyes saw that was exactly what he intended, but she was having none of it.

When he made to pull away, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back into the vee of her thighs, "Please don't leave me yet."

Before he could react, she had reached in and freed his length from his pants and he groaned as she stroked him, he looked at her, his eyes smoky with heat and she smiled.

"I want you inside me, all of you, please. I need you."

After searching her eyes for something he obviously found, he eased himself inside her and began to move.

Obviously finding the angle awkward, he picked her up in his arms and she locked her ankles around his hips. The action pushed him in to the hilt and they both let out a gasp of pleasure as he walked them to a nearby table.

Laying her back on the table he found an ideal angle and began thrusting helplessly, plunging fast and hard with long, deep strokes.

Snake Eyes stared in amazement at the woman beneath him. She was perfect, so beautiful it made his eyes hurt and she was so uninhibited in her passion. She was moaning, panting, arching her back, thrashing her head from side to side, gripping his arms, stroking his chest…she was absolutely incredible.

The sight beneath him swelled his body even more and he gritted his teeth, trying to slow the tidal wave of sensation. He watched as she was straining towards a release and, adjusting the angle by placing his foot up on a chair so he was now rubbing against her G-spot he smiled as she screamed her release.

He sped up and withdrew almost completely before plunging to the hilt again and kept going as wave after wave crashed over her, only when she was calming did he allow his own release with a ragged roar and soon the only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and cries of pleasure.

Instead of collapsing on top of her, Snake Eyes lifted her in his arms and sat back in a chair, and settled her, body still inside hers, in his lap.

Her inner muscles clenched at him and she was happily shocked to see him smile as he kissed her and then he sobered and signed, "Forgive me."

Scarlett lifted his chin and looked at him, "For what? I think this is what we both wanted. Are you having regrets?"

She sounded scared for his answer so he quirked a small smile at her and rolled his hips into hers, causing an aftershock to ripple through her that made her gasp.

He signed then, "I only regret my lack of control with you. I'm sure a table top in the mess hall is not what you envisioned. I felt I may have been too rough."

She beamed at him, and his heart did an odd little flip, "You don't hear me complaining do you? I find it flattering I made you lose your legendary self control. Besides, we'll have lots of time for more, thorough, investigation."

He smiled back at her, his scars making his smile a little crooked and she thought it adorable. But she had to ask.

"So, how long have you felt this way?"

He sighed and signed, "Since I first clapped eyes on you. After that first meeting I went to sleep that night dreaming of you. I dreamt of stripping you, tasting you, sinking so deep inside you'd never get me out. I still dream of you."

She bit her lip, "Do I measure up to your dreams?"

"You are far better than any dream. But you are right, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other, and our desires, better. I intend to start tonight. But I have to go relieve the Joe watching the perimeter monitors. Why don't you relax, have a nap, and I'll come meet you later."

"Why do I get the funny feeling I won't be doing much sleeping tonight."

"Very little if I can help it. Until later."

He watched her go with an odd sense of peace in his heart, for the first time in a long time. Peace and delicious anticipation.

He turned to head for the monitor room, still in a bit of a daze, but with a definite spring in his step.


	6. Mama Said There'll Be Days Like This

Disclaimer: I really, really wish I did, but I don't own 'em.

Chapter 6 : Mama Said There'll Be Days Like This!

Scarlett's mind was positively dizzy by the time she got back to her room. She closed her door and fell back against it, fanning her face and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Holy Cow!!"

Shaking her head in giddy disbelief, she stepped away from the door and removed her clothes, changing into a fresh pair of underwear and bra before putting her other clothes into her laundry hamper and then she fell back on her bed and lay there in complete and utter awe at what just happened.

She ran through the whole scenario out loud, not even believing her own ears.

"Okay, 48 hours ago, the man is almost a complete stranger that I was certain couldn't stand me, and just now I had incredible, hot, mind melting sex in the mess hall with that same man. Right. Perfectly logical."

Was she wrong about him or what?

She was pretty sure the rest of her teammates wouldn't believe their eyes, really she could barely believe it herself. Her feelings for Snake Eyes were such an incredible shock, but it just felt…right.

"Well, who knew, Mom was right after all."

Years ago, an eight year old Shana had asked her Mother how she knew she loved her Daddy. She never forgot her Mother's description.

"Well Sweetie, unlike some people, I don't think a woman hears bells ringing or Angelic voices singing. When you fall for a man, it's more like getting decked right between the eyes, punched in the gut and kicked in the butt all at the same time."

At her daughter's confused frown, she elaborated, "Most of the time you can't see it coming. It could be someone you see every day as nothing special then one day, POW!!"

Scarlett smirked as she sat up, "POW is right, although having hot sex in a kitchen probably wasn't what she had in mind."

She stretched languorously, completely relaxed, then something changed.

Tensing, she became very still, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on a figure standing in her bathroom doorway.

"My Love, what happened to you? What did he do?"

Scarlett's voice came out as a pained whisper, "Craig."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake Eyes was nursing a pretty healthy sense of awe at what just happened in that mess hall.

Was it even real? Did he really just do that? With Her?

Scarlett was wrong before when she thought he never noticed her. He'd noticed all right. From the first moment he'd clapped eyes on her.

He remembered well that first hand to hand combat class, when Clutch came running back from the doorway as excited as a kid in a candy store. "Holy Shit! I think I'm in love with our hand to hand instructor. She's like sex on two legs!"

Snake eyes had let out a silent snort of disgust at the gearhead, thinking to himself, 'This guy needs to get out more often.' That would be the day he'd disgrace himself and his training by turning into a drooling baboon over a woman.

Famous last words.

Scarlett had walked into the room and Snake Eyes nearly gasped in shock as a lightning bolt of pure lust slammed through him. He remembered to close his eyes and cleanse his thoughts before he completely lost control like some hormone ridden teenager.

That was why he'd seemed so irritated by her. He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at his total lack of control around her.

How Storm Shadow would have laughed at him if he'd seen his reaction.

His strides slowing for a moment, he thought to himself. ' Damn. I didn't think of that. What would his former best friend do if…'

He shook his head, 'Don't do that to yourself. He doesn't know anything, and he won't. He can't.'

He entered the monitor room and tapped the tech on duty to relieve him for his break, but he got no response. Snake Eyes bristled, if this guy was sleeping on the job, there'd be Hell to pay. He spun the chair around angrily…

To find the tech dead with a large knife in the heart.

Snake Eyes' blood roared in his ears as he stared into the lifeless brown eyes.

He slammed his hand down on the distress signal that would bring the other Joes running before he took off down the hallway, praying he wasn't too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood, not wanting to alarm Jarvis.

"What are you doing here, Craig?"

He stared at her and the hair on the back of her neck rose as he smiled.

It wasn't at all pleasant.

"I told you I would come for you, baby. You were meant to be with me, why didn't you wait for me? Who is that man."

"You leave him alone Craig, he has nothing to do with this, you have no quarrel with him."

There was murder in his icy blue eyes, "I had a quarrel with him the minute he touched you. How could you? How could you let that ugly bastard fuck you!!!"

His eyes were wild and spittle flew from his mouth as he screamed at her and Scarlett was very afraid for Snake Eyes. Craig's insanity would not be satisfied until he'd killed his rival. By then she'd be dead.

She knew that was his intention even as he stalked closer to her.

"No matter. Once I take you, you'll forget he ever existed. Once I make love to you, you'll forget everything. And I will make him suffer for taking what's mine."

When he got close enough Scarlett leveled a powerful kick to his stomach, but instead of dropping him as it should, he barely wobbled and charged her, knocking her to the bed and grabbing her hair.

Scarlett was stunned by the lack of effect from that kick, she'd dropped BeachHead last week in a sparring match with it.

Then she noticed the smell.

She remembered from a Drug abuse awareness class how someone on a drug like crystal meth often smelled metallic, coppery from the drug seeping from their pores.

The same smell was oozing from Jarvis, who was high on a drug that made him feel no pain and have no fear.

She tried too buck and throw him off, but he backhanded her, dazing her and his hand tore at the front of her bra, shoving it up and then his hand went for her underwear.

The door burst open and Jarvis swung around to face him, reaching for the gun he had shoved in his waist band.

A single shot fired and Jarvis stared first at the hole in his chest, then to Scarlett, covered in his blood spatter and holding the gun she'd grabbed before he could reach it.

Then he crumpled to the floor , lifeless.

Snake Eyes stood still in shock for just a moment before he picked Scarlett up in his arms with a robe to cover her and whisking her from the room.

Rock N' Roll was already running down the hallway with Roadblock and a couple of green shirts when they saw Snake Eyes come out into the hall holding a blood spattered Scarlett in his arms.

"Snakes, what happened?! Is she okay?"

Snake Eyes motioned inside to Jarvis' body and Rock N'Roll nodded, "We'll take care of it, you take care of her."

Snake Eyes nodded in gratitude and took Scarlett to his room, where he sat her down on top of the toilet seat and he started running the water in the tub, so she could wash the blood off.

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. The beautiful blue orbs locked on him, "Are you okay?"

Snake Eyes blinked, 'After the trauma she'd just escaped, she wanted to see if HE was okay?'

Her gaze looked his form over and she touched him with shaking hands, checking for injuries.

He stopped her by signing, "I'm fine. It's over, he's gone."

She finally shook her head, "I can't believe he's dead. He seemed like a villian form a horror movie, like Freddy Kreuger or Michael Myers, an evil that wouldn't die. And one gunshot and it's over."

She looked at her shaking hands and stifled a slightly hysterical giggle, "How many terrorists and enemy soldiers have I shot on duty, but now I shake. I guess it's never been personal before."

He signed," Do you regret having to kill him?"

Her eyes met his squarely, "I couldn't let him hurt you."

Again, no mention of her own safety, she took Jarvis' life to protect him. His heart was a lump in his throat as she sighed, "So what happens now?"

He swallowed hard before he replied, "Be with me. I want to be with you, if you'll still have me."

She looked at him oddly, "Why would that change? I didn't give myself to you because I wanted your protection. It was because I want you. Not your sword, not your gun, just dark, mysterious, sexy, you."

He was breathless for a moment and signed, "You really mean that?"

She nodded, "You're everything I could want in a man. I'm in it for the long haul, if you are."

He took his mask of and kissed her gently, then he nodded and signed to her.

"You clean up and wait here, I'll go let Hawk know what happened and I'll be back for you later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Snake Eyes returned to his room, he entered to see her curled up in his chair, reading a book. He was pleased to see her wearing one of his seldom worn white dress shirts over her body. Her hair was still damp from her bath and it was drying in a riot of curls and waves.

Damn, she looked a lot better in that shirt than he did.

Then she looked up and smiled as she stood to greet him.

Then he figured out she wasn't wearing anything beneath that shirt and he stopped dead in his tracks.

She ran up and hugged him and he could feel her breasts press against his chest with only a thin layer of cotton between.

Oh God.

He tried to maintain his composure as she asked him how things went with Hawk.

"Hawk had the body transported back to Georgia for burial, it's over."

She nodded, at peace and she noticed him staring at her. "I hope you don't mind about the shirt, I didn't think you'd want me sitting here in the buff."

Like he would have complained.

She noticed the direction of his stare and looked down to see that her damp hair had made the white cotton nearly transparent and her nipples were clearly visible through it and were hardening under his gaze.

He removed his mask slowly and she could see the heat in his smoky silver eyes as he signed, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

She stepped closer and ran her hands over his chest, teasing over his nipples lightly, and as he sucked in a breath she smiled, " I may have a slight idea."

He reached around and filled his hands with her bare butt cheeks and pulled her close against him.

As she felt the rigid proof of him against her lower belly she smiled again, "Remember those long nights of loving you promised me?"

His response was to pick her up and place her back on his bed, where he unbuttoned her shirt and moved it aside before lowering his mouth to her nipple and suckling.

Scarlett let out a keening moan while she started to pull his uniform off of him, grinning as she finally saw all of him for the first time.

God he was magnificent, powerful, lithe and lethal. His body was beautifully muscled, criss crossed here and there with scars, badges of honor from a rough army life. Strong and sexy.

Instead of lowering himself into her body, he flipped them over so he was on his back and she straddled him. She positioned his length and sank down on him with a sigh of completion.

Snake Eyes placed his hands on her hips and rocked with her as she moved. She found her rhythm and threw her head back, her hair tickling his thighs.

Snake Eyes decided that watching this amazing woman ride him was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life and his body swelled in pleasure as he felt himself getting close.

Taking control Snake Eyes rapidly pistoned in and out she squealed in delight as they plunged over the edge together.

A few minutes later, she lay asleep in his arms. A contented smile on his face Snake Eyes brushed a lock of her copper hair away from her mouth before he kissed her forehead and joined her in slumber.


	7. The Winner Takes It All

Disclaimer: I don't own G., in a perfect world I would own them, or at least Snake Eyes!

Chapter 7: The Winner Takes It All

--------------------------------------------

The next morning found Snake Eyes sitting with Spirit as he watched Scarlett speak with Hawk a few tables away.

Spirit watched the Dark One as he followed Scarlett with his eyes and smiled.

Normally the masked warrior gave nothing away. He was unmovable, unreadable, a rock that kept his emotions always in check.

However, it seems in the last 24 hours that he could no longer hide his feelings for their comrade.

Snake Eyes finally met Spirit's gaze and he knew those dark eyes saw far too much.

"You love her."

It was not a question.

Snake Eyes ran his hand over his head in obvious agitation and Spirit speculated further.

"And you worry about what will happen if Storm Shadow learns of your feelings for her."

Heaving a silent sigh, he nodded and signed, "Our fight has been at a standstill for so long, he will jump at any advantage, any perceived weakness. If he finds out I love her, he may strike to her to get at me."

Spirit leaned back in his chair, his expression grave.

"You think his sense of honor has fallen so far then?"

Snake Eyes hesitated for half a second, "The brother I once knew would never have stooped to attacking an enemy through his loved ones, but everything has changed, I WILL NOT take that chance with her safety. She is a great fighter, but she is no match for him. The very thought of Storm Shadow getting his hands on her…"

He trailed off as his hands shook and Spirit couldn't help the small shiver that went up his spine at the thought of the Cobra ninja using Scarlett for his revenge.

"Talk to her. She is a smart woman, tell her of your concerns."

'And God help us,' thought Spirit, 'If Storm Shadow ever finds out.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Cobra Base miles away:

--------------------------------

"Buzzer, you're fuckin' crazy! Ol' Stormy's gonna chop you into little pieces for botherin' 'im!"

"Shaddup, Torch! He'll be wantin' to hear this tidbit of info!"

Torch waved him off, "Whatever Mate, your bloody funeral!"

Buzzer snorted and entered the small private gym that served as Storm Shadow's personal sanctuary. It was dark but for a few dozen candles along a small altar.

"Is this where he prays to the ninja gods or what?" Buzzer smirked, then frowned. "Where the fuck is he?"

Just as the sentence left his mouth he was startled t feel razor sharp steel against his throat and then he heard a deep, menacingly cold voice.

"I assume there is a very, VERY good reason to find you in here Dreadnok."

Buzzer's eyes looked to his left to see the twin, icy black orbs that made Storm Shadow's eyes.

Cripes, he'd forgotten how fucking creepy the guy was.

"I've got some information you'll be interested in."

A small flicker on one side of his mouth making a smirk was the ninja's only reaction.

"What could YOU possibly have to say that would even slightly interest me?"

"What if it's about your arch enemy, the dreaded Snake Eyes?"

The blade resting on Buzzer's throat responded to the tensing if it's master's arm by slicing into Buzzer's neck slightly causing a trickle of blood to trickle down the Dreadnok's neck then that deadly quiet voice again.

"What of him?"

"Our informant at G. just told us he's discovered Snake Eyes has a new, BIG weakness."

A snort of doubt, "Really. And just what is it?"

Buzzer tried to regain the upper hand, not that he'd ever had it.

"What's it worth to ya?"

"Your life. Do not try my patience, fool. I am intrigued enough by your tale to allow you to finish, but DO NOT push me."

Buzzer gulped, and made the smartest decision he'd made all day.

"It's a woman."

Buzzer was relieved when the blade left his neck as Storm Shadow let out a bark of derisive laughter.

"The great and terrible Snake Eyes brought down by a woman. And just how did our informant come to this brilliant conclusion?"

Buzzer swallowed thickly but continued.

"Well, apparently, some wacko that escaped prison was after one of the lady joes. Snake Eyes finds out and INSISTS that he be the one to protect her. Then, the escaped nut gets into the joe base, attacks the woman, and the informant saw, with his own eyes, the nut ended up dead with Snake Eyes carrying the woman away from the whole mess in his arms, like a bleedin' knight in shining armor."

Storm Shadow's eyes narrowed until they were two icy chips of onyx and he turned away from Buzzer facing the wall holding his swords and other weapons.

He was utterly silent for a few moments.

"The woman, who is she?"

"The redhead, Scarlett."

"The beautiful one." Storm Shadow murmured this almost to himself.

Then abruptly, "Get out!"

It was said with a near growl and Buzzer didn't need to be told twice and rushed to leave the room.

Storm Shadow stalked to the desk where he kept his personal files of the Joe team, studied them. He rifled through them, placing aside those of Snake Eyes, Spirit and the few others he'd personally dealt with until he came to hers.

Scarlett was very beautiful, skilled and deadly.

"So this is the new player in our game. You should not have involved her, brother."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snake Eyes barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of Scarlett. Instead he rolled slightly to the side, still inside her and he propped himself up on one elbow, using one hand to gently wipe the sweat dampened curly strands of hair from her face.

She was flushed, glowing with sweat and she smiled brightly at him.

All in all, she was so lovely she made his throat tighten and his thoughts turned to losing her and it was obvious his distress was showing.

She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What do you know of my feud with Storm Shadow?"

Scarlett's eyebrows lifted at this, "Not much. I know he's part of your past. That you were obviously trained the same way because your fighting styles are nearly identical."

"It is much more than that. Years ago, he was my best friend. After my family was killed, he brought me into the hold of his family, where we trained together and lived as brothers."

The pain was evident in his eyes and Scarlett stroked his cheek and he leaned into the loving caress.

"What happened?"

"As his uncle and I became close, Storm Shadow withdrew. He seemed jealous of me, his uncle thought. There was no need. He was my world, I would have done anything for him. One night, his uncle was teaching me a technique of changing my movement and breathing to mimic another fighter when he was shot through the wall by one of Storm Shadow's arrows. He was not the one for whom the arrow was intended."

Scarlett looked into his eyes and she knew. It was you. His uncle was mimicking you, wasn't he. You are who that arrow was meant for."

He nodded, "Storm Shadow had disappeared and the family tore apart. When I first found out he worked for cobra I couldn't believe it, that his honor had fallen that way. Couldn't believe he'd throw away everything we'd been through with each other."

"I'm so sorry. It must kill you a little each time you fight him."

"Our fight has been at a standstill for so long I fear he would take any advantage he could get."

Then his eyes locked with hers and he watched realization dawn on her.

"You think if he finds out about us, he may come after me."

"The thought of him getting his hands on you terrifies me."

She smiled gently at him.

"Then I guess we make sure we don't give ourselves away when we fight Cobra. We stick to business, no devouring each other with our eyes and such."

He still looked worried, so she decided to put an end to his brooding by rolling him onto his back, rolling her hips so he sucked in a breath and groaned.

"But after each fight, you're all mine."

He arched his back and moaned helplessly, letting him know he was indeed, all hers.


	8. Falling Apart

Chapter 8: Falling Apart

Snake Eyes would continue to worry about Storm Shadow discovering his relationship with Scarlett.

They had quickly become close and he could no longer imagine his life without her.

He often found himself gazing at her and wondering why it took him so long to allow her into his life, then he would smile as he recalled how hard he'd tried to resist his attraction to her in the first place.

She had told him the night before that for the longest time she'd thought he hated her, or at the very least thought her a thorn in his side.

He'd never hated her. What he'd hated was his lack of control around her.

From the first sight, first sound of her voice, his legendary self control had flown right out the window.

He recalled the first time in a sparring match when he had her pinned in a very compromising position when he'd almost leapt off of her as he'd found himself responding to the tempting body underneath his with a growing erection.

He still found concentrating on his training difficult.

This morning he'd been demonsrtating his flawless aim with throwing knives when she had approached behind him and lightly kissed the back of his neck.

His throw had gone awry and landed in the wall beside the target and when he'd turned to look at her the little minx had been grinning at him.

He planned to pay her back in kind tonight. His way.

He'd see who else could be made to lose control.

Scarlett and Snake Eyes maintained their professional decorum around the base, with only a select few knowing about the change between the two.

After seeing him carrying Scarlett in the hallway, Rock N' Roll and Roadblock knew, as did Spirit.

Hawk figured it out, but not much got by Hawk. In fact he'd let out a small chuckle as Snake Eyes was running Beach Head's newest obstacle course when the Drill Sargeant noticed their Commando's performance.

"I didn't think it was possible, but he's improved on his time from last week, and that was exceptional! What has he been doing for training lately?"

Hawk let out that chocked little chuckle and replied, "I think it's something involving aerobics, massage and deep, heavy breathing."

As he finished he looked right at Scarlett who felt her face burning and she knew she was probably growing pink. Thankfully BeachHead didn't notice, he was too engrossed with his analysis of Snake Eyes' performance.

"I think I should give his training methods a try, if it gets results like this."

"Beach Head, I think everyone on base will agree you should try it."

Scarlett had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the innuendo, but her laughter was cut short as the warning siren began to blare an attack.

Snake Eyes had barely gotten to the site of the attack when several Cobra Vipers swarmed him. He fought his way through them with relative ease. They were not very skilled, but their numbers were large.

He became curious as to why the Vipers seemed so Hell bent on fighting him.

The last one he'd cut down had run past Leatherneck, BeachHead and Gung Ho to attack him, and the rest were the same.

On top of that he hadn't even seen Storm Shadow.

It's almost as if the Vipers were just trying to...keep him busy.

Oh no.

His head whipped toward where he'd last seen Scarlett fighting and saw Storm Shadow moving up fast behind her, directly towards her.

Snake Eyes cut down one more viper and took off towards them, cursing his lack of voice as he couldn't scream a warning to her.

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion in front of his eyes.

Scarlett seemed to sense the movement behind her a moment too late and was starting to turn just as Storm Shadow pulled his sword.

And sent the hilt sharply into the side of Scarlett's head, knocking her out.

She started to pitch forward but never hit the ground as Storm Shadow caught her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

His best friend turned enemy looked at the masked man rushing his way and quickly jumped onto a waiting helicopter with his prize.

The chopper lifted off and away and later, the other Joes would talk amongst themselves about the animal snarl of range that had torn it's way from their 'silent' commando.

The first thing Scarlett was aware of was the pounding headache.

She carefully opened her eyes and lifted her head, wincing at the answering throb in her brain, which felt about two sizes too small for her skull at the moment.

Then she remembered seeing Storm Shadow and the hilt of his sword coming at her.

"Bastard."

Then she felt as much as she heard the voice. Deep, slightly accented and cool.

"Finally awake I see."

A cold shiver slid down her spine as she looked at her captor.

He knew.

He had to, it was the only explanation as he'd never shown the slightest interest in her before, but his actions today were very deliberate.

"What does Cobra Commander want with me?"

"Do not play dumb, Scarlett, it does not suit you. We both know exactly why you are here."

Fine, no more hiding it then.

"You know he didn't want to believe you were capable of this, using someone he cares for as bait. He didn't want to think you had lost all sense of honor."

He descended on her so quickly, she didn't have time to react and next thing she knew, he'd grabbed her by the back of her head and loomed in until he was inches from her face.

He spoke slowly and quietly, but there was no mistaking the impact of his voice, "You know nothing about us, do you understand me? Nothing. My issues with my sword brother are none of your business."

"I'd say you just made it my business. I'm not going to let you use me to hurt him."

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her, "I think I understand the fascination now. You are as spirited as you are beautiful. He loves you, doesn't he. He's made love to you as well."

His calculating gaze looked her up and down and Scarlett was immediately on guard, but she wasn't prepared for his next actions.

"You know when we were friends, Snake Eyes and I shared everything, absolutely everything. Maybe we should share you too."

With that comment his mouth covered hers and he kissed her.

Scarlett tried to push and punch at him, but it was like hitting a brick wall, when all that failed she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard.

When he reared back she followed up the bite with a hard slap across his face. Then she furiously wiped her mouth with her hand as tears leaked from her eyes and she snarled at him, "Damn you! What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

He merely stood up and loomed over where she sat, his black gaze cold and assessing once more, which made her even angrier.

"Why are you doing this? What could he possibly have done to you that you hate him now?"

His face became very solemn, "He was supposed to be my friend, my brother. Yet he was so quick to believe the worst of me, along with everyone else."

She gaped at him, "What the Hell was he supposed to think? You were pulling away from your uncles and him. Then your uncle is killed with one of your arrows, and you just disappear, then show up years later working for the worst terrorist organization on earth! Yoy tell me how he was supposed to interpret that!"

He rushed in and grabbed the hair at her nape, yanking her head back as he got right in her face. "You know NOTHING!"

"I know he still loves you like a brother. That it kills him alittle each time he has to fight you. It hurts him, and I hate you for it."

He released her and stepped back, his onyx eyes narrowing and he looked at her oddly.

"You Do have spirit. A weak woman would not be worthy of him. I am sure he will be anxious to get you back. I'll go let him know where to meet us."

Scarlett shook her head and said in a near whisper, "Please don't do this."

He didn't reply,but merelyleft the room and locked it, leaving her alone with her fear for the man she loved.


End file.
